bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Clues Closing Sequence
This music plays at the very end of almost every episode of Blue's Clues. The music from each episode is usually played alongside another tune from that episode. In the show's first 5 seasons (with a few exceptions), it played to the tune of the opening music. In Season 6, it was the tune of the Goodbye Song. Season 1 *Snack Time (accordion) *What Time Is It for Blue? (piano, bass, and cymbals) *Mailbox's Birthday (trombone) *Blue's Story Time (clarinet) *What Does Blue Need? (steel guitar) *Blue's Favorite Song (banjo) *Adventures in Art (violin and cello) *Blue Goes to the Beach (guitar) *Pretend Time (trumpet) *A Snowy Day (bass and jingle bells) *The Trying Game (someone whistling) *Blue Wants to Play a Game (clarinet) *The Grow Show! (banjo (same from Blue's Favorite Song), mandolin, and country violin) *Blue Wants to Play a Song Game (harmonica) *Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (flute) *Magenta Comes Over (piano and steel drum) *What Does Blue Want to Make? (accordion) *Blue's News (glockenspiel) *What Is Blue Afraid Of? (theremin) *What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (saxophone, featuring background vocals by Todd Kessler, Christopher Cerf, and Justin Burke) Season 2 *Steve Gets the Sniffles (clarinet) *What Does Blue Want to Build? (tool sound effects) *Blue's Senses (harmonica and guitar) *What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (theremin) *What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (Jew's harp) *What Was Blue's Dream About? (harp) *Blue's ABCs (second bass) *Math! (vibraphone and trumpet) *Blue's Birthday (So Long Song, US version only, Birthday Candle Dance Instrumental, UK version only) *What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture? (Mailtime, guitar) *What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? (tuba, trumpet, and clarinet) *Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! (organ) *The Lost Episode! (xylophone) *Blue's Sad Day (saxophone) *What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (conga drum, and xylophone) *What Did Blue See? (kaleidoscopic music) *Nurture! (guitar and piano) *Blue Is Frustrated (bass drums) *Mechanics! (flute) *What Is Blue Trying to Do? (trumpet, trombone, tuba, saxophone and cowbell) *Hide and Seek (Lady Basset singing) Season 3 *Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (We Sat on Down Instrumental) *Art Appreciation (Wind chime noises) *Weight and Balance (violin) *What's That Sound? (just a bunch of sounds) *Animal Behavior! (oboe and kazoo) *Blue's Big Pajama Party (piano, bass and cymbals (Same as What Time is it for Blue?) (shortened) *Draw Along with Blue (bass) *Thankful (accordion) *Blue's Big Holiday (jingle bells and trombone) *Pool Party (disco music) *Anatomy (woman singing) *Signs (guitar) *Nature (flute and harp) *Geography (trumpet) *Occupations (news music) *Blue's Big Mystery (trumpet) *Periwinkle Misses His Friend (piano) *Blue's Big Musical Movie (same closing music used in Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!, A Snowy Day, Mailbox's Birthday, What Was Blue's Dream About, What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?, Blue Wants to Play a Game, and What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?) (organ, jingle bells, bass, trombone, harp, Mailtime, guitar, clarinet, accordion, trumpet & tuba) *What's So Funny? *Blue's Big Costume Party (theremin) *Inventions (tool sound effects, xylophone, and cartoon sound effects) *Blue's Play (banjo and country violin) *Prehistoric Blue (scary music) *The Wrong Shirt *Words (electric guitar) *Blue's Collection *Café Blue (accordion) *Shy (oboe) *Environments (saxophone) *Stormy Weather (Nick Balaban and Michael Rubin vocals) *Magenta Gets Glasses (electric guitar and piano) Season 4 *Imagine Nation *Adventure (flute and clarinet) *The Anything Box (Entry of the Gladiators) *Superfriends (fanfare) *Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (maracas) *Making Changes (saxophone) *Bugs! (flute) *¡Un Día Con Plum! (mandolin) *Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (crowd, trombone, and trumpet) *Let's Plant (guitar) *Let's Boogie (clarinet) *Blue's School (clarinet and harmonica) *Something To Do Blue (violin) *Joe's First Day (piano) *Joe Gets a Clue (saxophone) *Steve Goes to College (Steve Is Going to College Instrumental) Season 5 *Can You Help? (violin and harp) *Colors Everywhere! (electric guitar) *The Big Book About Us (banjo) *100th Episode Celebration (trumpet, tuba and clarinet (same as What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?), crowd) *Playing Store (trombone) *Patience (flute) *Joe's Surprise Party (electric guitar) *I'm So Happy! (trombone and piano) *The Boat Float (high flute) *Bedtime Business (mandolin) *Contraptions! (flute) *A Surprise Guest (trumpet and trombone) *Dress Up Day (violin and cello) *Blue's Big Band (piano, box drum, and tambourine) *Story Wall (clarinet) *The Alphabet Train (Alphabet Song Instrumental) *Blue's Predictions (ukulele and country violin) *The Scavenger Hunt (organ) *Let's Write! (clarinet) *Magenta's Messages (saxophone) *Body Language (flute) *Look Carefully... (trombone and trumpet) *Blue's First Holiday (trombone and jingle bells) Season 6 *The Legend of the Blue Puppy (Go, Blue, Go, Find the Lock For Your Key Instrumental) *Love Day (harp) *Blue's Wishes (organ) *Joe's Clues (kazoo and trombone) *Skidoo Adventure (Wacky Wild World music) *Playdates (trombone) *The Fairy Tale Ball (piano) *Soccer Practice (soccer vocals) *Bluestock (Old MacDonald Had a Farm Instrumental) Category:Closing Songs